In the field of printing, a medium after printing obtained by performing an inkjet type of printing to a medium before printing is heated and dried by a heating apparatus.
At this time, in order to heat and dry the medium after printing efficiently, various heating controls are performed to the heating apparatus.
As such a heating control, for example, a PID control which is a kind of feedback control is known. The PID control controls an input value using three elements of a deviation between an output value and a target value, an integral thereof, and a differential thereof.
Further, as specific examples, are known a recording apparatus which performs a heater temperature control for controlling a value of current to be flown into a heater such that a heater temperature at which ink dries properly to achieve a high print quality can be obtained and which adopts a feedback control such as the PID control for the temperature control (for example, see PTL 1), a recording medium conveying apparatus which uses a PI control for controlling a calorific value to be applied by integrating a deviation (a residual deviation) between a target temperature and a actually measured temperature in a time axial direction, a PID control which further adds a change rate obtained by differentiating a change in actually measured temperature by time, or the like (for example, see PTL 2), a process liquid applying apparatus which determines a lighting duty ratio of a heater set at 0% to 100% from a difference (a proportional part) between a control target temperature and a current temperature in a certain fixed cycle in a period elapsing until printing is performed and performs, at a control part, a control such that a temperature of a heating roller reaches a target temperature by using the lighting duty ratio (for example, see PTL 3), an inkjet printer where a control part controls a first heater and a second heater based upon a detection temperature detected by a temperature sensor and adjusts a power of the second heater according to a difference between the detection temperature and a drying temperature (for example, see PTL4), and the like.